Word processing documents, for example, can include embedded fields. Fields represent a portion of a document that is visibly represented by presentation data based on a field type and at least one field parameter. The presentation data can therefore change in response to changes in the value(s) of the at least one field parameter. There can be different types of fields for different purposes. Examples include a number of pages of a document, a name of the file of the document, the current date/time, a number for a (e.g., paragraph, outline, page, etc.) numbering feature, and so forth.
When the presentation of a word processing document is updated, the presentation data is likewise updated based on the at least one parameter. For example, if there is a field for a number of pages of a document, each time the document is updated for printing, the current number of pages of the document is inserted as the presentation data at the location of the embedded field.
With existing fields, the at least one field parameter pertains to intrinsically known or determinable information. For instance, the date and/or time is intrinsically known by a computing system. Also, the file name and the internal numbering operations are intrinsically determinable from the document itself. Consequently, existing embedded field technology is limited and inflexible.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes, mechanisms, techniques, etc. that can increase the power, flexibility, and/or extensibility of fields that are embedded in presentable files.